


School's Out

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Song(s).</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Song(s).
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Watching the last of the carriages disappear down the drive towards the Hogwarts gates, Severus allowed himself a moment to savour the blissful silence that was left in their wake. Growing up, he had always hated summer but since he’d started teaching it had become his favourite season. And this year, he had even more reason to appreciate it.

He turned and made his way up the main staircase, ignoring Professor McGonagall’s smirk as he passed her. Within minutes he had arrived at a familiar door, one which for a brief time had been his own, and knocked.

“Come in.”

~~~

Harry looked up as Severus entered his office, a smile blossoming. “Are the students safely on their way?”

“They are.”

“Good.” Shuffling his paperwork into a pile, Harry rounded the desk and pulled Severus to him. “Then we can start _our_ summer.”

Severus quickly dominated the kiss that followed, pushing Harry back against the edge of the desk. “How do you suggest we proceed?” he purred, nipping an earlobe while sliding his hands underneath Harry’s shirt.

Harry gasped. “First of all… I think we should probably cover the portraits.”

Severus glanced up at the scandalized expressions adorning the walls. “Perhaps.”


End file.
